happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dime and Nickel
Dime and Nickel are duo characters by WhateverItIs, they are her third and fourth OC. Physical Appearances Dime and Nickel are bright yellow raccoons. Dime is Nickel's older brother but looks shorter than Nickel(like how dimes are smaller than nickels). They have grey masks markings and tail rings, Dime's tail is messy. Both have pictures of coins on their tummy matching their names, but Nickel wears an apron over it still with a nickel on it, and Dime wears green overalls that cover half of his marking. There's always paint on Nickel's apron which changes colours in different episodes. Personalities Dime Dime is a very cheerful tree friend who is very active but a bit lazy on weekends(like his creator). He likes cartoons, especially Tom and Jerry, and often draw comics himself. Dime is often very responsible and he always shows integrity. He is smart but likes to jump to conclusions too fast and is somewhat hasty. He tend to lose his belongings now and then and often panics when he realizes. Dime is an optimist but gets upset or angered extremely easily. Dime can be pretty overprotective over Nickel and is always shown with him, whenever Nickel dies Dime gets extremely upset and blames it on himself. Nickel Nickel is Dime's little brother who is a painter in Happy Tree Town. Nickel likes vivid colours, but when he paints something he usually gets paint everywhere. He usually asks a nickel for payment(a nod to his name). Nickel is more shy than his brother and he rarely talks. He is emotional but can control his feelings better than Dime, so when Dime is sad he usually goes to console him. Nickel thinks more calmly and logically and often comes up with great ideas, but he's shy and only tells them to Dime. Nickel lacks courage Dime has so he always sticks to his brother's side. Because he likes colours, Nickel is friends with Chroma. Appearances in Episodes Starring * Wish Star * That Cat Did What? (Dime only) Featuring * Maddie in Bloodyland * That Cat Did What? (Nickel only) Appearing * N/A Deaths Dime * That Cat Did What? - Electrocuted. Nickel * That Cat Did What? - Crashes into a door with Sega. Trivia * Despite their name and species, Dime and Nickel are NOT Lifty&Shifty-sues! * These two characters are named after coins because WhateverItIs think it's funny how a nickel is bigger than a dime but actually worth less than a dime. * They used to have deceased older siblings called Dollar and Quarter. * Dime shares many traits with his creator. Both are lazy on weekends. Both likes Tom and Jerry and drawing comics. Both commonly lose stuff and have a panic attack when they find out. Both have high responsibility. ** However, WhateverItIs is a girl and Dime is a boy. * Nickel is based off WhateverItIs's bestie in real life, they match exactly in personality. But once again, Whatzy's friend is a girl. * As identified by their coin markings, Dime and Nickel are both Canadian.(Whatzy was born in Canada) But Dime is currently learning Chinese.(Whatzy's parents are Chinese and she goes to school there) * As of July 19, Dime's no longer Whatzy's self insert and Nickel has became more cold toward Dime, since his creater feels Dime no longer fits her personality and her friend lost contact with her. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Raccoons Category:Yellow Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Contributor Based Characters Category:Good characters Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Duo Characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Free to Use Category:WhateverItIs's Characters Category:Season 67 Introductions Category:Foreign Characters Category:Former Self-Inserts